1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to National Television System Committee (referred to hereinafter as NTSC)/Phase Alternating by Line (referred to hereinafter as PAL) video signal conversion, and more particularly to an NTSC/PAL video signal conversion apparatus for converting a international Telecommunication Union Recommendaion (referred to hereinafter as ITU-R) BT.601 video signal of the NTSC type into that of the PAL type, the ITU-R BT.601 video signal being a digital signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional NTSC/PAL video signal conversion apparatus has employed an analog video signal. Namely, the conventional NTSC/PAL video signal conversion apparatus converts an analog composite video signal of the NTSC type into a digital composite video signal of the NTSC type. Then, the conventional NTSC/PAL video signal conversion apparatus converts the digital composite video signal of the NTSC type into that of the PAL type. Finally, the conventional NTSC/PAL video signal conversion apparatus converts the digital composite video signal of the PAL type into an analog composite video signal of the PAL type.
However, the above-mentioned conventional NTSC/PAL video signal conversion apparatus requires a high-performance analog/digital converter and a high-performance digital/analog converter for the NTSC/PAL video signal conversion, resulting in a complexity in hardware. Further, errors may be generated in process of analog/digital and digital/analog conversions.